


you want it, you got it

by BlueFingers (POPP_Writing_Group)



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Fantasy, Flirting, Humanformers/Fairyformers, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 23:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17858777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/POPP_Writing_Group/pseuds/BlueFingers
Summary: Fairy prince Rodimus wants pretty things.  The knight he sees is pretty!





	you want it, you got it

On Roddy’s particular hill was the prettiest knight that had ever sat down on any hill, and you could take that statement to the bank and cash it in for gold pieces for miles.  He was all… well, curly brown human hair and fuzzy stubble and pretty blue eyes.  It made Rodimus’ wings weird and trembly.  

Roddy hopped out of his tree and sank easily to a sitting position, hands on his chin and eyes only on the knight.  He was polishing his sword now!  He was humming a little song and polishing his sword and he was absolutely wonderful.  Now if only he would take a little bit of his armor off to adjust it.  

Rodimus leaned forward, unapologetically wanting.  The knight’s greave was all crooked.  He should take it off and fix it.  Silly human armor!  Rodimus’ blacksmiths could make him armor he could barely  _feel._   He was the prince, wasn’t he?  He could ask them and they would create the best fairy armor that had ever been touched by human eyes.  

“I can see you there,” the knight said, his voice deep and amused.  

Ah.  Rodimus had leaned too far out.

“Hello,” the human was saying now, looking at him.  “My name’s Thundercracker.”

“Rodimus,” Rodimus said confidently, accepting that the game of “hiding in the bushes and hoping his sparkly self didn’t get caught” was over.  He leapt up and strode forward, hands on his hips and wings pulled high enough to scrape the sky, if he felt like it.  “Prince of the Fae.”

“Fae,” the knight said, cocking his head.  “There was a play done about faeries, not a fortnight ago.”

“Puck,” Rodimus said, disgustedly.  A traitor and a sellout.  

“Yes.”  The knight– Thundercracker– smiled, and outstretched his hand.  Rodimus took it, his own small and delicate against the calloused skin.  “I quite enjoyed it.  I would consider writing my own, if I were not so busy with my… well.”

Rodimus cocked his head, and stepped a bit closer.  He knew humans employed some tactic they called “personal space,” but he had no time for that now.  “You don’t seem surprised to see me.”  

“I come out here a lot,” the knight said, leaning back against the hill.  “I see your kind all the time.”  He turned his head and eyed Rodimus, a bit of a smile to his eyes.  “None quite so pretty as you, though.”

Rodimus preened.  “I’m the prince,” he said.  “I look the best.”  

“You do.”  Thundercracker’s eyes swept him up and down, taking in everything from his wings to his cape to his boots.  “Rodimus, was it?”

“You could call me _lord,”_  Rodimus said, comfortably seating himself in the knight’s lap.  He leaned forward, resting his elbows on a smooth curve of metal-plated chest.  “Or  _prince_.  I’d answer to both.”

“I’d prefer to get to know you a bit better, first,” Thundercracker answered.  

Rodimus’ eyes widened.  

Thundercracker chuckled, leaning his head back so that he stared up at the sky.  “Don’t take offense, now.  I quite like you.”

Oh.  Rodimus scooted forward.  “I think I like you too,” he said.  “Can I have you?”

“You make a habit of just taking people you want?”  Thundercracker didn’t look up.  Rodimus observed the veins in his neck instead, and how the curve of it bulged slightly outward as he swallowed.  

“We take pretty things,” he said.  “Clothes.  Toys.  Animals.  Art.  I think you’re pretty.”

Thundercracker laughed, looking back up at Rodimus.  “You’d take me down to your kingdom?”

Rodimus felt almost shy.  “Maybe.  If you wanted.”

The knight wrapped his hands around the back of his head, observing Rodimus carefully.  “I think you’re pretty, too,” he said.  “I wouldn’t mind a visit.”

“Just a visit?” Rodimus asked, his hands tightening hopefully on the knight’s chestplate.

Thundercracker smiled.  “Maybe longer, if you convince me.”


End file.
